Again
by Collie Parkillo
Summary: Aru Akise and Amano Yukiteru; fifty times over. [akiyuki, 50 prompt challenge. contains spoilers.]
1. Blame

**prompt; blame  
****words: 336**  
**summary: this time, there is no culprit but Aru Akise himself.**

**the 50 prompt challenge i am doing can be found here: . **

* * *

If anyone is to blame, it's Akise himself. At least that's what Akise thinks as he presses his lips against Yukiteru's, for what's probably the last time. It's funny, almost, the first thing that comes to mind are the Raymond Chandler novellas he used to read; the detective meets the daring, sensual love of his life, only to have them snatched away in a mere second.

Only this time, there is no culprit. There is no culprit but Akise Aru alone. For once in his life, not being able to intellectualize the situation and place the blame where it really lies. For once in his life, refusing the facts right in front of his face and ignoring every clue lying on the ground right next to his feet.

So Akise keeps his eyes open, sliding his gaze to Gasai Yuno's screaming, writhing form. Another irony, not even allowed to kiss the only person he has it in him to love and not fear for his life. That's reality, he thinks to himself. That's reality, the author does not pause and draw out a long paragraph to allow you to truly feel the moments you want to relish.

He tightens his grip around Yukiteru's waist, waiting for Yuno to spin in like a wrecking ball and break them apart, and for a split second he wonders if it will all be okay, if he can pick Yuki up bridal style and carry him away from all the terrible things around them.

Gasai Yuno screams again, and he feels a tightness start to settle in his heart, because this is the life Amano Yukiteru lives. This is the person Amano Yukiteru is accompanied by at all times. Someone who can never truly teach him about love. And Akise was too late, too fucking late to stop her before she smothered Yuki the way she has now.

Akise closes his eyes finally, and realizes that maybe he isn't Sherlock Holmes but rather the apathetic serving man to James Moriarty.


	2. Proof

**prompt: proof  
****words: 318**

**this one was hard to write yeah also the link in last chapter didn't work just look for it on livejournal it's around there somewhere**

* * *

Aru Akise knew a lot about probability, and with the evidence presented, had concluded that there was a very, very low chance that Amano Yukiteru reciprocated his feelings.

Musing over the notes in his black leather notebook, he knew that he was correct. The little flukes he'd jotted down in Yukiteru-kun's expressions were surely just that; flukes. He'd been looking at Gasai-san, not him. He'd been talking to Kousaka, not him.

Squinting down at the scrawled writing, Akise tried to picture the moment again in his mind. Yukiteru looking at him, violet eyes half-lidded and staring off into space as though he was daydreaming, and although Akise was almost sure he'd been imagining it, he could have sworn that when Akise locked eyes with him, his (beloved, adorable, beautiful) Yukiteru-kun had blushed.

If only he'd had a camera to record the moment with-oh, god, that was creepy. That was not logical. That was creepy. That was really, really creepy. Akise was a detective, a man of logic, not a stalker. He was merely trying to put together the evidence to form a conclusion.

When he'd handed Yukiteru-kun the homework the day before, Yukiteru-kun had smiled at him, a soft, gentle, secretive smile that he'd never seen on his face. The "thank you" he'd said was fairly nondescript-just a normal triviality of politeness for a friend or perhaps a stranger.

His eyes darted down to the crudely scrawled 'conclusion' (This was nothing like the formal reports he'd submitted to the police in his fifteen minutes of detective fame or the neatly put together files on his desk. This was messy and unscrupulous and frankly, he was ashamed.) and picked up the pen to write an answer next to the colon.

_I do not know if Amano Yukiteru-kun is in love with me. But I am in love with him. And that's all the proof that I need. Report concluded. _


	3. Assistance

**prompt:** assistance  
**words:** 416s  
**summary:** Moulin Rouge is not a reliable language learning program.

this one is very silly gomen inspired by my love of bilingual couple ships that i never get to write yeah also fun fact exactly 100 words more than last chapter

* * *

It was just like Amano Yukiteru to offer to show the kind of creepy French foreign exchange student who didn't speak much Japanese around town, and it was also just like Amano Yukiteru to have no idea what to say to him or where to take him. He was tall and pale and for some reason wore some kind of suit, so Yuki supposed he was probably rich or just classy.

"So," Yuki started. "How's your jet lag?"

The exchange student (Yuki was sure his name was Akise, but didn't mention it for fear that he might get it wrong and embarrass himself further.) looked at him quizzically, then smiled. "Oh, I'm doing alright, thank you." His Japanese was a bit quiet, but the way he said the words felt strangely punctual for someone who didn't speak the language naturally. "I'm very used to...adapting?"

"Yeah, that's the word. You speak really good Japanese." Yuki immediately felt his face flush.

"I've had lessons," Akise said, smiling again. "You speak very good Japanese too."

"U-uh...I'm Japanese."

Akise laughed-god, he was confusing. If Yuki had been in that situation he would have probably run away and never spoken to said person again-and murmured something to himself in French.

"So...uh….this is the park. You can eat lunch there and like...stuff like that." Damn. He was embarrassing himself.

"Are there flowers?" Akise inquired, suddenly looking interested.

"Yeah. There's a garden. The cafe's like right next to it."

"Could we go there?" The excitement on Akise's face was almost childlike. "I enjoy studying flowers, see. I find that they help me to pick up small details, a skill which is much needed in my line of work."

"Your line of work?"

"I'm a detective." Akise smiled secretively, not bothering to elaborate past that, despite the flabbergasted expression on Yuki's face. They walked in comfortable silence into the park, and it hit Yuki that Akise was writing things down on a small notepad as they walked around.

"So, Aru-kun…"

"Just Akise, please."

"Uh." _Quick, Amano, say something that will make him think that you actually know what you're doing. What was that one thing they said in Moulin Rouge_? "Voulez-vous couchez avec moi?"

Akise's mouth opened, then closed and formed a smile. "I thought we were on a more informal tu basis, Yukiteru-kun."

It wasn't until months later, after Yuki had finally worked up the courage to kiss Akise, that he told him what it was he'd said.


	4. Going

**prompt:** going (4/50)  
**words:** 365  
**summary:** The thought occurred to Yuki that he should get home too, but instead he stayed and watched Akise's promenade down the sidewalk until he was no longer in view.

**ugh this prompt was really vague i had like no ideas for it so this one is kinda eh i guess this is a high school au of some kind**

* * *

Akise turned around, his shadow a long streak of dark purple in theI fading sunlight. "It's been lovely, you know, just being together with you, Yukiteru-kun. Perhaps we should do this more often."

"I-I had fun too, Akise-kun." Yuki prayed that the fact that the sun was setting disguised the blush that had settled onto his face. "I'd like to do it again, too. Being together, I mean." He shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.

Akise turned back to look at Yuki. "Does this mean we are...I'm not quite sure how to put this, for once." He chuckled. "Does this mean we're together, so to speak? The way Mao-san and Hinata-san are, you know."

Yuki couldn't help but think that it was adorable, seeing the usually punctual and eloquent detective stumble on his words.

"Yeah, I...I guess we are." Before Akise had a chance to say something in response, Yuki squeezed his eyes shut, fervently hoped that no one was around to see, and leaned over to kiss him. Not a nose kiss or a cheek kiss like he'd intended to do, but a full on kiss.

When he finally pulled away, Akise was smiling broadly, and Yuki could have sworn that he was blushing; if that was possible with Akise's complexion. "Well, Yukiteru-kun…" I suppose that seals the deal." He punctuated his sentence with a quiet laugh. Yuki couldn't muster any sort of response, so Akise continued. "I'd best be on my way now, seeing as my parents will begin to wonder where I am if I'm out too long."

"I'll meet you at your house tomorrow so we can walk to school together...I mean...if you want."

"That would be wonderful, Yukiteru-kun." Akise turned to start his way down the sidewalk. "I'll look forward to it."

The thought occurred to Yuki that he should get home too, but instead he watched Akise's promenade down the sidewalk until he was no longer in view.


End file.
